Feel So Bad
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] "Jika disebut bodoh, mungkin Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Seseorang yang dengan konyolnya ingin menjadi tipe ideal Jongin yang sama sekali tidak ada pada dirinya. Berhasilkah usaha dan aksi nekat dari Kyungsoo?"


**Prompt Code**

031

 **Judul**

 _Feel So Bad_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, _and others_

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

none

 **Author's Note**

 _ **Fluffy KaiSoo, fluffy!**_

Halo, mungkin diantara momen-momen yang ada di cerita ini ga sesuai dengan musim yang ada di Korea. Sengaja sih... ngepasin sama ide :"

 **Happy KaiSoo Day~**

 _p.s. cerita yang dilampirkan akan menimbulkan rasa cringey yang luar biasa. wkwk~_

 **Summary**

 _"Jika disebut bodoh, mungkin Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Seseorang yang dengan konyolnya ingin menjadi tipe ideal Jongin yang sama sekali tidak ada pada dirinya. Berhasilkah usaha dan aksi nekat dari Kyungsoo?"_

-.o0o.-

-.o0o.-

Namanya _Kim Jongin—_ jika kalian ingin tahu.

Seorang siswa yang _lumayan_ terkenal di sekolah. Meskipun tidak _seterkenal_ Oh Sehun; _si not-so-cold-vampire_ itu. Kim Jongin; seorang _striker_ di tim sepak bola; seorang _dancer_ yang sudah diakui di kotanya—dan sukses membuat dirinya _nyaris_ menjadi _trainee_ salah satu manajemen artis besar di Korea. Lelaki itu menolak, dengan alasan dia tidak mau menjadi seorang _idol_ nantinya, ia memilih menjadi koreografer saja.

Dia sangat santun. Hampir semua orang tahu akan sifatnya itu. Banyak dari mereka yang terkesima dengan pesona dan keramahan Jongin. Bahkan tidak jarang yang memintanya untuk berkencan. Tapi Kim Jongin, selalu menolaknya dengan ramah—dengan sangat ramah hingga membuat orang yang mengajaknya tidak merasa sakit hati dan malah berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Dia siswa yang biasa saja. Nilai akademiknya tidak terlalu menonjol seperti Kim Junmyeon yang merupakan seorang peserta olimpiade Kimia itu. Dia siswa _mediocre_ jika soal otak; tidak pintar, tapi tidak bodoh juga. Jongin juga bukan orang yang rajin, meskipun dia tidak pernah membolos. Yah, bukan orang yang rajin karena dia tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh gurunya dan memilih untuk menatap lapangan serta taman yang ada di luar kelas.

Jongin seseorang yang _charming._ Selalu menebar senyum kepada siapa saja dan selalu menyapa jika bertemu dengan _junior_ atau bahkan gurunya. Dia juga suka menolong; hingga dia berpartisipasi dalam organisasi amal yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya—Jongin cukup aktif disana. Jongin juga orang yang selalu positif. Dan bisa dibilang dia _hampir_ tidak punya musuh karena sifatnya tersebut.

Namun, Kim Jongin bukan orang yang sempurna. Terbukti dari otaknya yang mungkin… pas-pasan itu. Dibalik sifatnya yang menurut orang-orang sangat _charming_ tersebut, Jongin punya sebuah kelemahan. Kelemahan yang berdasarkan opini teman-teman terdekatnya cukup mengganggu. _Yup,_ Jongin seseorang yang _picky; fastidious;_ pemilih. Terbukti dari dia yang tidak mau memakan sayur kecuali wortel; tidak mau memakai jaket kecuali produk _supreme_ ; dan yang paling parah, dia punya kriteria yang spesifik untuk masalah percintaannya— _oh,_ ini sungguh klise sebenarnya.

 _Yup,_ menurut teman-temannya begitu. Atau mungkin menurut _Do Kyungsoo_ saja.

-.o0o.-

"Hai, semuanya." ucap Jongin sembari menurunkan _tray_ makanannya di meja besar paling ujung di kantin sekolahnya.

Ah, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut jika sudah mendengar suara berjenis _lyric baritone_ tersebut. Lututnya serasa lemas jika hidungnya sudah mencium aroma khas _summer_ namun lebih cenderung _aqua_ yang selama ini, yang Kyungsoo tahu, selalu dikenakan Jongin kapanpun juga.

"Hei, Jongin _-ah_." jawab Chanyeol yang sudah siap menyambut sahabat terdekatnya tersebut.

"Kau membolos kelas matematika lagi?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Aku bosan. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai guru baru itu. Dia selalu memberikan soal-soal sulit padaku."

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah hafal betul dengan tabiat sahabatnya yang suka membolos dan tidur di ruang kesehatan ini. Ah, lagipula mereka duduk sebangku setiap harinya. Jadi, bukan tidak mungkin jika Jongin tahu bagaimana kebiasaan buruk dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kyungsoo _-ya_ , kau mau brokoli ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mendorong _tray_ makanannya mendekat ke arah _tray_ milik Jongin yang duduk tepat di hadapannya, "Ini. Aku tukar dengan wortel milikku." ucapnya sembari menyendokkan wortel-wortel kesayangannya pada Jongin.

Lelaki itu terkekeh, " _You are the best,_ Do Kyungsoo."

Dengan beberapa kata saja cukup membuat Kyungsoo senang bukan main. Oh, ayolah, sudah bukan hal baru lagi jika seorang Do Kyungsoo menyimpan perasaannya pada _senior_ nya tersebut. Dia menyukai Jongin, tapi _hey,_ siapa yang tidak menyukai Jongin, hm? Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Jongin menjadi tetangga Kyungsoo. Iya, Jongin bukanlah siswa asli dari sekolahnya. Dia siswa pindahan dari Busan. Karena ayah Jongin harus berpindah tugas, maka dia dan keluarganya harus mengikuti ayahnya ke Seoul. Dimana dia, ternyata, harus menjadi tetangga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Hyung_ meskipun Jongin setahun lebih tua darinya. Jongin tidak pernah mau dan tidak pernah menyukai jika mulut Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata _Hyung_. Baginya, dia dan Kyungsoo sama saja. Lagipula, jarak usia mereka tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Kyungsoo memanggilnya hanya dengan nama.

Dan… makan siang pun berjalan seperti biasanya. Jongin yang dengan serunya berbicara dengan Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo yang selalu mendapatkan lirikan dari Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. _For your information_ , ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sejak lama _._ Karena apa? Karena semua akan sama. Kyungsoo hanya akan terlibat pada perbincangan Jongin dan Chanyeol jika Jongin sudah berkata _'iya 'kan, Kyungsoo-ya?'._ Dan lagipula, Kyungsoo mungkin hanya akan menganggukkan kepala atau tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya ini. Pemalu? Sama sekali tidak. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang pemalu—malah terkadang membuat orang lain malu. Kyungsoo selalu begitu, _kok._ Selalu terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun jika sudah berdekatan dengan Jongin. _Yup,_ memang. Jongin bukanlah ' _a-beautiful-story' crush_ dariKyungsoo. Tapi lebih menjurus ke _pathetic crush;_ menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika merasakan ada sebuah sikutan di perutnya. Sedikit mengaduh, dan kemudian dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang dengan ekspresinya seakan-akan mengatakan, _'Stop drooling at Jongin, you moron!'_ pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang, dengan wajah—sok—polosnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengerti. Iya, sok polos. Karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

-.o0o.-

"Aku bersumpah ingin menusuk matamu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jongin." ucap Baekhyun sembari menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"Tapi, Baek—"

" _Make a move,_ Do Kyungsoo! Jangan seperti orang tidak punya harapan begini. Dengar—" Baekhyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, "Jongin masih belum punya teman kencan sekarang. Kau masih punya kesempatan!"

"Tapi Baek, kau dengar sendiri hari itu, dia mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Luhan—Luhan si siswa pindahan dari China itu yang paling mendekati tipe idealnya. Yang punya badan bagus; bisa berolahraga dan… Baek, Luhan itu memang sangat _crushable._ Bahkan dia punya wajah cantik begitu—matanya juga berbinar tidak seperti mata burung hantu milikku. Bibirnya juga tipis—tidak seperti milikku yang seperti bibir yang baru saja dipukuli orang. Aku tidak tahu, Baek ini sangat menyebalkan—"

" _You. Have. To. Try._ Do Kyungsoo! Dia baru mengatakan bahwa Luhan mendekati, bukan _benar-benar_ tipe idealnya." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sembari meremas kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya hingga bibir Kyungsoo itu mengerucut, "Aku akan membantumu!"

Kyungsoo mencoba berucap dengan susahnya, "Bohong."

"Kau mau berkencan dengan Jongin tidak?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Okay,_ kita mulai rencananya."

Entah ini rencana yang baik atau tidak—firasatnya mengatakan tidak, tapi Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya mengiyakan saja. Baginya, yang penting dia bisa berkencan dengan Jongin saja sudah cukup. Meskipun dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun; _yang mungkin bisa membuat semuanya tambah kacau._

Kyungsoo mulai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo sempat menolak dan berkata tidak mau, tapi yang ada dihadapannya adalah Baekhyun. Yang selalu, dan terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa itu demi nasibnya bersama Jongin. Benar _sih,_ Kyungsoo juga menyetujui dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu, tapi… dia ingin melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Bukan dengan cara Baekhyun—yang menurutnya sedikit agresif.

" _Okay,_ Do Kyungsoo. Kita mulai besok."

 _God, you are so doomed, Kyungsoo-ya._

-.o0o.-

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin toilet sekolahnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu Jongin makan siang ini. Baekhyun membuat wajahnya aneh. Dengan _eyeliner_ melekat di bawah bola matanya yang super bulat tersebut. Kata Baekhyun dia tidak buruk—meskipun bisa dibilang itu sangat tidak wajar. Tadi, sebelumnya, dia bertemu dengan Minseok, dan lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat _berbeda._ Namun, Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan dari ekspresi yang diberikan Minseok bahwa perbedaan itu tidaklah baik.

 _Oh, fuck you, Byun Baekhyun!_

Dengan terpaksa tentu Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai ke arah kantin sekolahnya. Dia tidak menghapus _eyeliner_ tersebut, karena dia pasti akan mendapatkan cercaan bertubi-tubi dari Baekhyun jika dia menghilangkannya. Kyungsoo tidak takut dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja dia selalu risih mendengar ocehan Baekhyun apalagi dengan suara menggelegarnya itu. Kyungsoo mengantri untuk mengambil makan siangnya; dan tanpa dia sadari, dia berdiri di belakang Luhan, orang yang katanya mendekati dan mungkin menjadi tipe ideal Jongin tersebut.

"Oh, maaf." ucap Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar mendorong Luhan—dengan lemah dan panik.

Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu menoleh, "Tidak apa. Ah, kau Do Kyungsoo, _'kan?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Ah, ternyata kau lebih lucu dari yang _mereka_ katakan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat maksimal.

Sejenak Luhan tersenyum, " _Teman-temanku_ bilang kau sangat kecil dan lucu. Dan rupanya ucapan mereka tidak mendekati siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," lelaki itu mengambil _tray_ makanannya, "sepertinya aku harus pergi. Lain kali kita bisa berbincang bersama. _Bye!_ " Dia melangkahkan kakinya namun kemudian membalikkan badannya, " _By the way, eyeliner_ mu… sedikit _excessive._ Tapi kau tetap lucu _kok_ —"

Ketika Luhan sudah menjauh, Kyungsoo bergumam, "Aku akan menghajarmu, Baekhyun _-ah_."

 _Wait, noted._

Luhan seseorang yang lembut, ramah, dan manis. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang terkadang suka meledak—jika situasi sudah tidak berpihak padanya. Luhan juga sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan senyumnya itu… sempat membuat Kyungsoo terkagum. Pantas saja Jongin menyukainya, _'kan?_

Dia berjalan dengan _tray_ makanan di tangannya sembari mencari-cari tempat yang kosong. Kyungsoo sempat menangkap dimana Baekhyun bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak tahu dan menyendiri saja. Kyungsoo kemudian menemukan sebuah tempat kosong yang jauh dari mejanya yang biasa. Semua berjalan mulus, sampai akhirnya, "Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. _Dan Kim Jongin sudah melambaikan tangannya._ Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, dia mendekat. Karena dia juga tidak mau melewatkan waktunya dengan Jongin, sejujurnya. Celakanya, hari ini Baekhyun duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Memang _sih_ mereka berkencan, tapi itu tidak biasanya. Kyungsoo tahu, dan Kyungsoo yakin jika ini akal bulus dari Byun _Bastard_ Baekhyun itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan; apalagi dengan senyum dan _knowing look_ yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

Selama makan siang Kyungsoo hanya menatap tempat makannya tanpa mendongakkan kepala. Dia menghindar, benar-benar menghindari Jongin yang sedari tadi—terkadang—menepuk bahunya atau bahkan memegang bagian belakang lehernya. Kyungsoo tahu itu kebiasaan Jongin pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Wait,_ tapi dengan Chanyeol… dia tidak begitu, _'kan?_

"Kyungsoo _-ya_ , mengapa kau sangat pendiam hari ini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku biasanya begini." jawabnya yang masih dengan wajah menunduk dengan mata menatap tangan yang memainkan makanannya.

"Kau tidak biasanya begini. _Hey,_ ada masalah?"

 _Gawat._ Batin Kyungsoo.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan Kyungsoo, " _Wait,_ " lelaki itu meraih kedua pipi Kyungsoo hingga benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya, "ada apa denganmu? Kau memakai _eyeliner?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Anehkah?"

"YA! Pasti kau—" Jongin menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, "Pasti kau yang membuatnya begini. Hish!"

Jongin mengambil sebuah tisu basah yang ada di meja kantin tersebut. Dengan kalem dia mengusapkan tisu itu ke bawah mata Kyungsoo, dan sempat membuat mata Kyungsoo berair. Berkali-kali Jongin menggerutu dan memaki Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya beralasan dan mengelak. Ayolah, dia Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang hidup dengan banyak alasan.

"Sudah. Jangan memberikan apapun pada wajahmu. Kau lebih baik dengan wajah polos begini. Mengerti?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum datar. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung mendelik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan memenggal kepalanya nanti.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya seperti orang gila. Tatapan Jongin ketika makan siang tadi membuatnya salah tingkah. Bahkan sekarang guling yang dipeluknya sudah tidak berbentuk. Terkadang dia melamun, dan kemudian dia terkikik sendirian. Mungkin bisa dibilang sebelas-dua belas dengan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cintanya benar, _tapi gadisnya tidak_. Walaupun bisa dibilang rangka badan dan kulit yang Kyungsoo punyai sering membuat para gadis mendelik iri.

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan melirik ke arah jendela yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Jendela itu tepat menuju jendela kamar Jongin _. Ah,_ kamar mereka sama-sama ada di lantai dua dan berhadapan. Tidak jarang jika pagi hari, sebelum berangkat sekolah, Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Dan kebanyakan, disaat Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dan peralatannya, Jongin masih tidur sebelum akhirnya sang ibu membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan rasa penasaran. Matanya menjelajah ke arah jendela kamar Jongin yang terbuka—ini kebiasaan Jongin walau rumahnya kosong sekalipun. Karena masih belum menemukannya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan membuat dirinya lebih dekat. Hingga akhirnya, si pemilik kamar itupun datang. Dengan _jersey_ sepak bola yang dia taruh seadanya di pundak, dan tas kecil yang mungkin berisi sepatu serta air minumnya. Lelaki itu _topless;_ dan sedang dalam keadaan berkeringat. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan itu menempel di dahinya yang basah. Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya sudah menghangat; mungkin telinganya juga sudah memerah sekarang. Setelah itu Jongin berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutupnya. Hingga, hingga akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di kamarnya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sadar jika Jongin juga menatapnya, Kyungsoo dengan panik membalikkan badan dan merutuki segala macam kebodohannya. Berkali-kali dia menggerutu sembari menepuk-nepuk dahinya penuh penyesalan. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo masih tetap berdiri disana. Dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arah jendela kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo malu, terus terang. Karena Jongin dengan wajah tidak berdosanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memandangnya, tapi rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sudah menjurus ke arah yang akut. Hingga akhirnya, dengan segala keberaniannya, Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan.

 _Crap. Jongin melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya._

Kyungsoo membalas apa yang dilakukan Jongin, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Disaat dia sudah meraih _knob_ pintu kamarnya, dia segera berlari keluar dan turun untuk sekadar melarikan dirinya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan—ish! _Berisik!_ " ucap ibu Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk di dapurnya.

"Oh, ti-tidak, _Eomma_! Aku hanya—ah, entahlah!"

Ibu Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya sembari mengetuk kepala anak bungsunya itu, "Sudah! Sekarang buat hidupmu sedikit berguna."

"Berguna? Maksudnya?"

"Antarkan makanan ini ke rumah Jongin. Selama seminggu ke depan dia ditinggalkan orang tuanya ke luar kota."

"Aku? Mengapa harus aku?" tanyanya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke dirinya sendiri.

"YA!" Ibu Kyungsoo mengetuk kepala itu sekali lagi, "Sudah kubilang, buat hidupmu sedikit berguna. Sedikit saja, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Hish!" Kyungsoo meraih kotak-kotak makanan tersebut, "Terserah _Eomma_ saja." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian pergi.

Kyungsoo menggerutu dan menyesali nasibnya. Baru saja dia melakukan sebuah kebodohan dan sekarang harus bertemu dengan objeknya. Jika dia bisa menolak permintaan ibunya, tentu dia akan aman-aman saja, tapi ini—Ibunya mungkin memang sengaja melakukannya. Ketika sampai di pintu depan rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo menarik dan menghela nafasnya berulang kali hanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan cepat. Sejenak, dia ingin meledak dan memaki jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali.

Setelah berulang kali menekan bel rumah itu, terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam, "Sebentar!"

 _Oh, God. Suara Jongin._

Langkah kaki itu terdengar sedang bergerak mendekat hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, "Oh, Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

"Ini," dia mengangkat tas besar berisi kotak-kotak makanan tersebut, "untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " _Eomma_ ku mengatakan jika orang tuamu pergi selama satu minggu, jadi _Eomma_ memberikan ini padamu."

"Ah…" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis yang ikut berkerut, " _Eomma_ mu tidak perlu repot-repot…" gumamnya walaupun tangannya dengan cepat meraih kotak makanan tersebut.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah, aku pergi—"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu? Jarang-jarang kau mampir ke rumahku—"

 _Gawat._

"Tidak. Kapan-kapan saja. Aku ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Ohoo~ anak rajin, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum malu-malu, "Tidak juga—aku pergi dulu, Jongin."

"Ah, sampaikan terima kasih pada _Eomma_ mu ya, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Otaknya sudah berteriak dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk pergi sebelum kejadian bodoh terjadi. Dengan sigap, dia membalikkan badan dan berlari. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga dia mendengar seekor anjing menggongong dari belakangnya.

"Monggu! _No!_ "

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seekor anjing keluar dari rumah Jongin sedang mengejarnya. Jongin yang berteriak sebelumnya langsung berlari meraih tali yang terhubung dengan kalung milik _Monggu,_ anjingnya. Dan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sudah melarikan dirinya secepat kilat dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Untuk menghindari Monggu—bukan, lebih tepatnya untuk melarikan diri dari pemilik anjing tersebut.

"AH! Bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo yang langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan diikuti dengan tatapan bosan dari ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi itu.

-.o0o.-

 _Klub dance membuka pendaftaran untuk anggota baru._

Kalimat itu membuat sebuah bohlam lampu keluar dari atas kepala Kyungsoo. Klub _dance,_ adalah salah satu kesempatan agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin—lebih sering. Lagipula pesertanya akan membludak; _karena Jongin dan Sehun menjadi inisiatornya._ Banyak siswa yang akan mengantri hanya untuk berinteraksi dengan Jongin atau melihat bagaimana luwesnya Jongin menari.

Entah, Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak tahu darimana keberaniannya muncul. Mungkin dari cercaan yang setiap hari dia terima dari Baekhyun membuat semangatnya terpacu. Lagipula, daripada dia mengikuti saran Baekhyun yang makin lama makin tidak masuk akal itu, dia lebih memilih untuk memakai caranya sendiri. _Dengan mengikuti dan berusaha menjadi tipe ideal Jongin_. Dan untuk langkah awal, dia mengikuti apa yang Luhan—sebagai orang yang mendekati tipe ideal Jongin—ikuti. _Yup,_ Luhan juga salah satu peserta di klub _dance_ tersebut.

"Kau gila?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengisi formulir pendaftaran klub _dance_ tersebut.

"Gila? Gila karena Jongin? Mungkin!" jawabnya dengan ceria.

"Soo, _I know who you are._ Kau saja dibilang manikin ketika menari untuk drama musikal setahun yang lalu. Sekarang? Klub _dance?_ Kau bercanda?"

"Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menaruh penanya dan mendongak pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap es kopinya tersebut, " _for your information,_ aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang benar-benar ingin mengikuti klub _dance_ ini. Dan kau tahu, Luhan menjadi salah satu pesertanya juga."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tentu ada! Luhan, adalah tipe ideal Jongin. Dan Luhan, adalah _dancer_ yang bagus. Jadi, untuk mendekati tipe ideal Jongin, aku harus menjadi _dancer_ juga."

"Tapi, tapi kau—"

"Ssh!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk diam, "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang sembari menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjadi gila begini. Kembali ke akal sehatmu, Tuan Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mendekati Jongin dan kau sekarang berkata begitu—Baek, caraku ini lebih masuk akal daripada caramu yang menyuruhku menggunakan _eyeliner_ dan memakai _skinny jeans._ Kau pikir aku menggodanya? Tidak, Byun. Aku ingin berkencan dengannya, bukan tidur dengannya."

"Akhirnya pasti kau akan tidur dengan Jongin juga." gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggigit sedotannya.

"Paling tidak aku berkencan dulu sebelum tidur dengannya. Tidak seperti kau dan Chanyeol yang tidur dulu sebelum berkencan—AW! Sakit, Baek!" seru Kyungsoo seraya mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Baekhyun.

"Yang penting aku dan Chanyeol berkencan."

 _Checkmate._

" _O-okay,_ lihat saja nanti—" ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian pergi bersama formulir berharganya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo datang ke studio _dance_ sekolah yang digunakan untuk berlatih. Dan dugaannya benar. Peserta klub _dance_ tersebut sangat banyak. Kyungsoo pun yakin jika dia akan terbenam diantara orang-orang disana. Apalagi ada orang super tinggi yang pasti—ehm—membuat Kyungsoo terasa seperti _hobbit._ Dan dengan cepat radar Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin yang sedang duduk di sudut ruang lain dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk mengamati siapa saja yang menjadi peserta baru di klub _dance_ nya. Tentunya, sebagai mantan ketua klub _dance—_ yang sekarang dijabat oleh Sehun—dia harus mengamati bagaimana cara Sehun bekerja. Jongin hanya melihat-lihat siapa saja anggota klubnya sembari menyesap jus pir yang ada di tangannya. Dengan topi berwarna merah yang dibalik itu membuat auranya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi ibunya karena terlambat pulang. Apalagi Jongin hanya terduduk dan mata yang berlarian— _beyond adorable._

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di ujung ruang—tepatnya di depan pintu. Sepertinya dia menjadi yang terakhir datang di klub _dance_ tersebut; karena setelah berdiri disana selama lebih dari lima menit, tidak ada yang masuk lagi. Kyungsoo masih di tempatnya, dengan mata yang liar ke arah Jongin yang _clueless._ Senyumnya mengembang dengan sendirinya disertai tatapan mata yang terkagum. Hingga akhirnya…

"YA! Itu—jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu!"

Kyungsoo dengan terkejutnya menoleh ke arah suara. _Oh Sehun._ Dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya Sehun, hampir—bahkan mungkin—semua peserta disana menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia, dengan matanya yang super bulat itu hanya memberikan sorot mata yang kebingungan. Iya, disaat dia sedang sibuk mengagumi Jongin dari kejauhan tiba-tiba dipanggil dan menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, "A-ah, hei."

"Kau ikut klub _dance?_ "

"Hng! Aku… aku ingin bisa menari dengan baik—" ucapannya belum selesai ketika terdengar celetukan dari salah satu manusia disana.

"Bukankah dia penari terburuk di drama musikal kemarin? Apa dia bercanda ikut ke klub _dance—_ "

Mendengar ucapan itu Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan mencari sumber suara, "YA! Siapa yang baru saja berbicara?" serunya dengan mata yang melebar dua kali lipat.

"Soo—" Jongin menyela pada Kyungsoo yang siap meletup itu.

"Aku bisa menari! Lihat saja!" teriak Kyungsoo yang kemudian berjalan membelah kerumunan.

Dan, setelah Kyungsoo berusaha membuktikan, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti ikut klub _dance. Karena Sehun baru saja mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menari seperti orang lanjut usia._

-.o0o.-

Usaha untuk mengikuti bagaimana tipe ideal Jongin belum selesai. Ya, meskipun dia tidak bisa menari seperti Luhan, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk hal yang lain. Setelah membaca _list_ yang sudah dia buat, Kyungsoo ingat jika Jongin pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai seseorang yang lembut dan sedikit imut. Luhan memang orang yang seperti itu meskipun seorang atlet. Dan mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berubah menjadi orang yang kalem. Karena selama ini Kyungsoo dikenal dengan sifat yang diam, tapi bisa meledak kapan saja. _SatanSoo, indeed._

Hari itu Kyungsoo menemani Baekhyun untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Chanyeol bertanding basket. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu dia akan menjadi orang ketiga, tapi Kyungsoo tetap mengiyakan, karena Jongin menjadi salah satu _official_ dari tim basket sekolahnya. Tentu saja, ketika sampai disana, Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Dia lebih suka melihat dan mengamati Jongin yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan botol air minum yang siap diberikan kepada pemain yang beristirahat.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Baekhyun dengan semangatnya menyeret Kyungsoo untuk pergi menemui Chanyeol. Ah, pacar Baekhyun itu baru memenangkan pertandingan dan menjadi _MVP_. Makanya, Baekhyun sudah berkoar untuk mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam jika Chanyeol mengiyakan. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo harus menunggu Baekhyun yang entah melakukan apa di ruang ganti bersama Chanyeol. Dia merasa kesal, karena sudah sekitar 45 menit berdiri di lorong sendirian. Bukannya takut, dia hanya tidak suka menunggu. Itu saja.

Disaat dia menunggu, ada yang menyapanya, "Hei."

 _Jongin._

"Oh? Hei, Jongin. Chanyeol… belum keluar?"

"Chanyeol? Kau menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka sudah pulang lewat pintu samping stadium—"

" _What?_ "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Emosinya sudah memuncak karena dibiarkan sendirian menunggu malam hari begitu. Jika bukan karena temannya, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan mau mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Dia kesal, sangat kesal. Tetapi karena dia berbicara dengan Jongin, maka dia harus bersikap sekalem mungkin. Dia harus ingat dengan apa dan bagaimana tipe ideal Jongin. _Lembut dan imut—_ Kyungsoo mengucapkan dua sifat tersebut di kepalanya berulang kali layaknya mantra.

"Soo?"

"Oh, mereka sudah pulang? Padahal aku sudah menunggunya lama disini." gumamnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Baekhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang terlebih dulu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Kau sudah menunggunya lama?"

"Sekitar 45 menit aku disini."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya, "Dia sudah pulang dari 30 menit yang lalu—wah, kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku sudah marah padanya, Soo." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

 _Gotcha!_ Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Seketika rasa kesalnya menguap karena Jongin baru saja mengajaknya pulang bersama. _Well,_ meskipun dia ditinggalkan selama lebih dari setengah jam, dia masih merasa beruntung karena pulang bersama Jongin. Ah, bukan hanya pulang bersama. Mereka juga makan malam bersama. Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai _bimbap._ Kyungsoo memang sedang lapar, dan mungkin dia bisa dengan ganasnya melahap semua makan yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi karena dia makan bersama Jongin, maka dia harus makan dengan sikap seelegan mungkin. Dengan makan perlahan, dan porsi yang mungkin separuh dari biasanya—jika sedang lapar begitu.

"Baekhyun tidak mengirimkan pesan padamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Mungkin mereka berdua sudah mampir ke hotel atau kemana aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku akan menelepon dan berteriak padanya."

 _Aku ingin melakukan itu, Jongin._

Kyungsoo tertawa perlahan, "Sudah, biarkan. Lagipula aku tetap bisa pulang meskipun ditinggal olehnya."

" _Aigoo, kenapa_ kau berubah sabar begini?" kata Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

Jika bisa marah, mungkin Kyungsoo akan marah. Tapi karena bersama Jongin, dia menahannya. Lagipula, Kyungsoo mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika ini akan berusaha menjadi kebiasaan nanti. Walaupun awalnya sangat sulit, tapi dia yakin semuanya akan menjadi sebuah sifatnya sendiri.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setelah makan malam. Kyungsoo mengakui jika berbicara dan berbincang dengan Jongin sangat menyenangkan. Jongin sendiri adalah pribadi yang humoris, hingga tidak jarang Kyungsoo tertawa karena ucapannya. Ah, sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak memakai tawanya yang keras dan dengan mulut terbuka itu lagi. Dia cenderung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan ketika tertawa. Dia menirukan kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu begitu. Meskipun rasanya sangat menyesakkan, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berubah seperti Luhan. Hm, _minimal seperti Luhan._

"Kau bisa masuk dulu ke dalam." ucap Jongin setelah sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, _by the way._ " jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hei, aku merasa kau sangat lembut malam ini. Adakah yang salah denganku? Atau dirimu punya masalah? Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, jantung Kyungsoo serasa terpompa. Dia sangat senang karena Jongin melihat perubahannya. Kali ini dia merasa usahanya berhasil dan ingin mempertahankannya. Do Kyungsoo yang lemah lembut memanglah sulit, tapi paling tidak dia lebih terpacu setelah mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan baru saja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja… aku merasa lebih baik jika begini. Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanyanya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin aku hanya belum terbiasa—tapi jika kau merasa lebih baik, aku akan mendukungmu. Kau menjadi lebih manis, _kok._ Hanya saja… aku pikir kau ada masalah atau apa. Karena perubahanmu sangat drastis hari ini. Ah, dan kau harus ingat, kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, _okay_?" Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan lirih, "Baiklah. Aku pikir aku harus pulang ke rumah. Kau segera masuk, jangan sampai kau kedinginan di luar."

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Soo!" seru Jongin yang kemudian berlari menuju rumahnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang bahagia itu masuk ke rumah dengan langkah-langkah kecil dan berjinjit. Tangannya mengepal gemas seperti sedang melihat seorang balita. Dan dengan semangatnya, dia menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

" _Appa_!" dia memeluk ayahnya dan kemudian ibunya, " _Eomma_! Terima kasih, terima kasih!" serunya dengan heboh.

"Sudah makan?" tanya ibunya dengan wajah yang datar.

" _Appa_ terima kasih karena sudah membuat diriku dan _Eomma_ terima kasih sudah melahirkanku ke dunia—aku sayang kalian!" ucapnya sembari mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

"Apa anak itu salah makan?" tanya ayah Kyungsoo setelah memperhatikan anaknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Entahlah. Tapi seingatku aku tidak pernah melahirkan anak hiperaktif seperti dia. Atau mungkin aku sudah mulai pikun." ucap ibu Kyungsoo yang kemudian mendaratkan tatapannya ke televisi lagi.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang sangat baik hari itu. Semalam dia pulang dan bahkan makan bersama Jongin. Sampai-sampai, dia bangun lebih awal hanya untuk mengamati Jongin yang sedang tidur dari jendela seberang menggunakan binokular kesayangannya. Terdengar seperti _stalker sih,_ tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Padahal, jika Kyungsoo bisa menyadari, Jongin tidak tidur dengan posisi yang bagus. Selimutnya sudah jatuh ke lantai, ketiak berbulu yang terumbar kemana-mana, rambut yang acak-acakan, bibir terbuka, bahkan dengan sebuah bekas basah di samping wajahnya. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin tetap seseorang yang mendekati _perfect_ walaupun tidur dengan air liur yang sudah meluber luas.

Dia berjalan di lorong sekolah dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk dengan Chanyeol di salah satu bangku yang ada di kelas Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sepertinya baru datang—karena Baekhyun masih ada disana. Otak Kyungsoo langsung mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya ketika dia ditinggalkan di stadium basket selama lebih dari setengah jam dan sendirian. Ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang malu-malu itu malah membuat emosi Kyungsoo semakin naik. Ingin dia menarik rambut _blonde_ Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke kelas mereka. Kyungsoo melihat situasi, dia memastikan Jongin belum datang—karena Jongin satu kelas dengan Chanyeol. Dan ketika dirasa aman…

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kyungsoo di pintu kelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan horor, "Kyungsoo-ya, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Kyungsoo yang sudah menahan amarahnya sejak semalam itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah berwajah panik. Mungkin, jika mungkin terjadi, telinga Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan asap seperti kereta api uap yang sedang bekerja.

"KEMARI KAU, BAJINGAN!" serunya seraya meraih telinga Baekhyun dan menariknya.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli. Dia merasa murka. Apalagi ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang _lovey-dovey_ di depan matanya—serasa dia ingin mendorong mereka berdua ke jurang dan berharap agar mereka tidak kembali lagi. Sekarang, dia sudah menyeret Baekhyun yang berteriak terus menerus karena telinganya yang ditarik itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong sekolahnya karena… teriakan Baekhyun yang _super-duper_ keras. Tapi teriakan Baekhyun tersebut membuat Kyungsoo merasa menang, karena dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Terlebih lagi, senyum puas sekarang terpapar di wajahnya seiring langkahnya menuju kelas yang semakin dekat.

"Rasakan kau, Byun."

"YA! KYUNGSOO! YA!" teriak Baekhyun yang berusaha melepaskan tangan kiri sahabatnya yang mendarat di telinga kanannya.

Semua berjalan sempurna hingga Kyungsoo menubruk seseorang ketika berbelok menuju lorong kelasnya, "ACK! YA! MINGGIR!" teriaknya.

"Eh?" jawab orang tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek dari orang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, "KAU! MENGHALANGI JALANKU—ah, Jongin…"

Baekhyun yang masih berada di genggaman tangan setan itu merengek, "Jongin, _help me…_ "

Sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Kyungsoo langsung melepas tangannya, "Oh, aku—aku hanya-OH MY GOD!" ucapnya gagap.

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat sikap Kyungsoo dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, " _Welcome back._ "

"Ma—maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

" _SatanSoo._ " jawab Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak berteman dengan Baekhyun. Karena Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang siap membangkitkan jiwa setannya kapan saja. _Di depan Kim Jongin sekalipun._

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo yang lemah lembut sudah terkubur di belakang rumah—bagi Kyungsoo begitu. Dia sudah mencoret usahanya sebagai seseorang yang kalem dan memilih jalannya untuk menjadi _SatanSoo._ Walaupun dia masih berteman dengan Baekhyun—dia hanya melakukan gertak sambal atas sumpah untuk tidak lagi berteman dengan Baekhyun itu. Buktinya, sekarang, mereka sedang berjalan berdua di lorong sekolah dengan debat yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Kau bilang aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jongin bisa berkencan denganku?"

"Tapi bukan begini caranya!" seru Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini jauh lebih masuk akal daripada caramu yang itu—aku bukan dirimu yang bisa seksi. Lihat, badanku saja seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak— _wait,_ lupakan yang baru saja kukatakan."

"Masuk akal katamu? Ikut seleksi tim sepak bola kau bilang masuk akal? Soo, apa kau tidak ingat jika kau tidak bisa menendang bola?"

"Aku akan bisa jika masuk tim sepak bola, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Namamu bahkan akan dicoret ketika kau menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran!"

"Jangan melunturkan semangatku! Kau ini, biasanya kau menyuruhku, sekarang malah begini." gerutunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku tidak ingin begitu— _hey,_ jangan memandangku dengan mata bulatmu yang berair begitu—astaga, kau memang bisa membuatku lemah." gumam Baekhyun sembari memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang merajuk itu.

"Kau mendukung aku tidak?"

"Aku mendukungmu. Tapi aku harap ini usaha tidak masuk akalmu yang terakhir, Do Kyungsoo."

Ah, saat itu Kyungsoo baru saja mengambil formulir pendaftaran tim sepak bola bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bilang, dia akan mengikuti tes pemilihan tim sepak bola. Iya, Jongin ada disitu. Luhan juga. Jadi, Jongin menjadi _striker_ nya dan Luhan menjadi gelandang penyerangnya. Dan, karena Luhan adalah tipe ideal Jongin, maka, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti sepak bola juga.

Yang membuat Baekhyun uring-uringan adalah, Kyungsoo bodoh untuk masalah olahraga. Lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa berlari lebih dari 200 meter dan selalu lamban. Dia tidak suka berkeringat—tapi dia suka melihat Jongin yang berkeringat—dan seseorang yang malas bergerak. Lagipula badan Kyungsoo ringkih untuk berolahraga. Bukan karena lemah, tapi karena… _pokoknya Kyungsoo bukan tipikal seseorang yang suka olahraga._ Dan itu sudah _final._

Setelah debat itu berakhir, Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun ke arah lapangan sepak bola dimana latihan sedang diadakan. Ah, sekitar dua bulan lagi, sekolah Kyungsoo akan bertanding untuk sebuah kompetisi. Karena tim sekolah mereka kekurangan pemain cadangan, maka dari itu, mereka mengadakan seleksi. Ini yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpacu. Iya, dia hanya akan menjadi tim cadangan—itupun jika terpilih.

Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di _bench_ paling bawah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti Kyungsoo, tapi karena dia ingat jika sebelumnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, maka dari itu dia menemani sahabatnya tersebut. Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin melihat bagaimana dan seperti apa tim sepak bola jika berlatih. Walaupun Baekhyun yakin itu hanya alasan karena Kyungsoo ingin melihat Jongin bermain sepak bola. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendesis karena Baekhyun yang berulang kali berkata _'Tak kukira seorang Wu Yifan sangat hot—'_ dan membuat Kyungsoo ingin membawa Chanyeol agar tahu bagaimana kelakuan Baekhyun jika tidak ada dirinya.

Kyungsoo merasa ponselnya di sakunya bergetar. Dia mengecek seluruh pesan yang hampir kesemuanya berasal dari ibunya yang memberitahukan bahwa mereka—ayah dan ibunya—akan pergi selama dua hari untuk mengunjungi neneknya yang sedang sakit. Pesan seperti _'Jangan lupa makan'_ dan _'Jangan lupa untuk merekam drama Reply 1988 agar Eomma tidak ketinggalan satu episode pun—'_ sudah masuk di ponselnya—ah, ibu Kyungsoo penggemar berat Park Bogum dan terkadang membuat Kyungsoo muak.

Disaat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, terdengar sebuah teriakan, "DO KYUNGSOO! AWAS!"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan… _blank. Dia tidak sadarkan diri._

-.o0o.-

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menendang sekeras itu disaat ada orang disana, Jongdae-ya."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Matanya mengerjap seiring dengan sinar lampu berwarna putih yang menyala tepat ada di atasnya. Dia menggeram lirih sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang sudah melayang entah kemana. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan hidungnya terasa ngilu.

"Baek?" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kyungsoo ketika sudah benar-benar sadar.

Tirai putih yang ada di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersingkap dan memunculkan seseorang disana. Bukan Baekhyun, seperti yang diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin, yang masih mengenakan _jersey_ dan rompi berwarna hijau terangnya. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat panik ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo baru saja.

"Soo? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Oh? Jongin? Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun baru saja masuk kelas. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Pusing? Atau yang lainnya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku harus menjawab yang mana dulu, Jongin-ah. Aku… mungkin sedikit pusing. Dan hidungku sedikit ngilu. Apa hidungku patah?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Hampir. Astaga, aku bisa mati panik kalau begini. Maafkan Jongdae, Soo. Dia yang menendang bola tadi. Maafkan dia, ya?"

"Santai saja. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang."

"Syukurlah. Mau aku ambilkan minum? Makan? Atau yang lainnya—"

"Jongin."

"Kau ingin tidur lagi? Aku bisa keluar—"

"Jongin. _Stop grumbling._ "

Jongin terdiam seketika itu juga. Wajahnya yang semula panik berubah kecewa layaknya seorang yang baru saja ditolak permintaannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan alis yang berkerut. Lelaki itu memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya. Jongdae, pemain _centre-back_ itu baru saja menerima amarahnya setelah menendang bola tepat ke arah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya tidak sengaja, karena Jongdae, si hiperaktif tersebut memang sedang menjajal kekuatan kakinya. Tapi bagi Jongin, tetap saja Jongdae patut meminta maaf meskipun akhirnya Jongdae tidak berani berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sendirian.

" _Sorry._ " ucap Jongin kikuk.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Jongin yang _awkward_ sangat menggemaskan baginya. Biasanya, dia melihat Jongin yang ramah jika di kantin sekolah; Jongin yang _playful_ ketika bersama sahabat-sahabatnya; Jongin yang serius jika sudah di lapangan sepak bola; dan Jongin yang seksi jika sudah di atas panggung. Dia sudah melihat banyak versi dari Jongin, meskipun dia yakin belum semuanya. Kyungsoo selalu berandai-andai untuk melihat semua sifat Jongin, yang selama ini belum terlihat. Dan dia tahu, jalan untuk itu belum bisa dia tempuh sekarang.

"Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kau bisa pergi berlatih lagi."

"Latihan sudah selesai, Soo. Hidungmu… hidungmu tadi berdarah dan membuatku panik. Untung saja tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Kyungsoo menganggutkan kepalanya lemah, "Sekarang mungkin aku hanya sedikit pusing. Kau tidak perlu khawatir itu."

Jongin tertawa sembari memijat tengkuknya. Lelaki itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Suasana diam langsung mengisi ruang kesehatan sekolah itu. Di satu sisi Kyungsoo gugup dan sedikit gelisah, sedangkan Jongin tidak tahu harus mengangkat topik apa hingga mereka bertahan dengan suasana sunyi selama lebih dari 10 menit. Kyungsoo hanya melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata yang tidak fokus, sedangkan Jongin hanya memainkan jari-jemarinya yang sedikit kotor itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin membuka suara, " _Ngomong-ngomong,_ apa yang kau lakukan di—"

" _OMO!_ DO KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun yang baru saja datang langsung menyerbu dan memeluk Kyungsoo, "Sudah kubilang, 'kan!"

"Baek—"

"Jangan ikut sepak bola nanti! Kau saja tidak bisa berlari dan sekarang—GOD! Kau terkena bola saja langsung pingsan! Tuhan sudah mengingatkanmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Byun Baekhyun—"

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dan memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah tidak pusing? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Katakan padaku!"

Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak sedang sakit, mungkin dia akan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun dan memakinya. _Hey,_ kepala Kyungsoo serasa berdenyut, hidungnya sangat ngilu, dan Baekhyun meremas wajahnya seperti sedang marah. _Padahal seharusnya Kyungsoo yang kesal saat itu._ Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata sejenak, dan menganggutkan kepalanya perlahan—dengan sangat perlahan. Ah, kata Baekhyun wajah Kyungsoo agak pucat dan terlihat sayu. Tentu saja, dengan kepala yang seakan-akan terbelah menjadi dua itu harus menghadapi Baekhyun yang _over-exaggerated_ itu.

"Baek, _stop._ " ujar Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tapi Soo," Baekhyun masih mengoyak kepala Kyungsoo, "aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, kau tahu." Jawabnya dengan alis yang bergerak turun.

Hingga akhirnya, "Baekhyun-ah," Jongin menyela, "hidung Kyungsoo berdarah lagi."

 _Kyungsoo bersumpah ingin membunuh Baekhyun dan mengirisnya hingga menjadi dua belas bagian saat itu juga._

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo hanya berharap agar dia tidak terlihat lemah di depan Jongin, itu saja. Meskipun dia tahu bagaimana takdirnya— _jika dia harus 'menerima', bukan 'memberi'._ Sejujurnya, dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang sudah dikatakan Jongin sebagai tipe idealnya. Yang terlihat lemah namun bisa berdiri sendiri; yang terlihat ringkih tapi bisa melindungi diri; dan yang tampak rapuh tapi punya keteguhan. Dan yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah sebaliknya. Dia hanya seseorang yang biasa saja; tidak istimewa, sedangkan yang diinginkan Jongin begitu spesifik hingga membuat asanya lambat laun makin luntur saja.

Hari itu dia pulang sekolah lebih sore daripada biasanya. _Yup,_ karena dia harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas bersama teman sekelompoknya dan itu membuat emosinya sedikit terkuras—karena teman-temannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan wajah yang sudah kusut dan badan yang lelah. Dia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi dan meninggalkan beberapa orang saja. Matanya berpetualang ke segala arah seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang mulai gontai. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu sedang menertawakan sesuatu dengan rekan setim-nya disana. Entah, Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas, pemandangan dimana Jongin sedang tergelak dengan riangnya itu menjadi sesuatu yang meringankan rasa penatnya sejenak. _Ah,_ itu pengaruh Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

Itu tak berlangsung lama, hingga Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba berlari mengejar Luhan yang baru saja melemparnya dengan rompi bekas latihanya. Senyum Kyungsoo yang semula mengembang bergerak turun. Dia kecewa, jika boleh mengatakan itu. Melihat Luhan yang sekarang berusaha menghindari Jongin membuat hatinya berkata bahwa dia sedang tidak saja tipe ideal Jongin tidak se-spesifik itu mungkin Kyungsoo bisa berusaha, tapi jika begitu?

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Luhan, dan kemudian otaknya mulai memberikan pernyataan bahwa dia—Kyungsoo sendiri—tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan lelaki asal China itu. Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, _badan Luhan._ Luhan memang lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dirinya, tapi pinggang Luhan jauh lebih kecil. Kyungsoo, disaat itu juga, merasa tak ubahnya seperti sebuah kentang yang baru diambil dari tanah. _Bulat, dan tidak menarik sama sekali._ Sesekali dia memegang perutnya, dan dia hanya merasakan adanya _baby tummy_ disana. Bukan hal yang buruk—menurut Baekhyun. Tapi ketika melihat bagaimana bentuk badan Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengubur diri agar seperti kentang sepenuhnya.

"Ah… Jongin menyukai orang yang seperti itu." gumamnya.

Kemudian dia tersenyum. Entah mengapa semangatnya tumbuh lagi ketika melihat Jongin melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan. Di luar dugaannya, Jongin melihat keberadaannya yang hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali meratapi nasibnya.

" _Okay,_ usaha kali ini tidak boleh gagal." ujarnya dengan langkah ringannya menuju rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia menemui ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan drama tercintanya. Dia, Kyungsoo, adalah anak lelaki yang _super-clingy_ jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang Ibu. Dulu, ketika masih di bangku sekolah dasar, hampir semua temannya pernah menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai _Anak Mama._ Tapi, Kyungsoo berani membentak dan mengatakan bahwa tidak semua anak mama adalah orang yang lemah. Dan dia sukses, _karena berhasil membuat empat diantara orang yang mem-_ bully- _nya menangis._ Eh, _SatanSoo._

" _Eomma_!" serunya sembari menghamburkan diri dan memeluk sang ibu.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya ibunya yang masih mendaratkan mata di televisi.

" _Eomma_ , apa aku… gemuk?"

Ibu Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap mata anaknya yang bulat itu, "Gemuk? Tidak juga. Kau hanya sedikit berisi."

"Benarkah? Apa aku perlu diet?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau makan seperti _monster_ dan sekarang berpikir untuk diet." ibu Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, " _K_ _enapa?_ Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan mata yang berukuran dua kali lipat, "Eoh? Bagaimana _Eomma_ tahu?"

"Siapa? Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan kemudian menyandarkan kepala di bahu ibunya, "Dia punya tipe ideal yang sulit, _Eomma_. Dan yang aku tahu dia menyukai orang yang berbadan ramping, sedangkan aku sekarang bulat, bahkan pendek."

"Salahkan _Appa_ mu untuk gen pendek itu." Ibu Kyungsoo menepuk kepala anaknya perlahan, "Sebenarnya kau tidak gemuk, Soo. Hanya saja kau bulat— _Eomma_ mengakui itu."

"AH! _Eomma_!" Kyungsoo menegakkan dirinya dan sedikit merengek, "Pokoknya, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga pola makanku!" serunya yang kemudian melarikan diri ke kamar.

 _And well… We will see._

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo mulai dietnya dengan hanya minum susu di pagi hari, makan siang tanpa nasi dan hanya sayur-sayur ataupun buah, dan tidak makan malam. Awalnya terasa sulit, karena ibunya selalu memasak makanan yang enak jika malam hari tiba. Tapi ketika sudah hari kelima, dia sudah mulai terbiasa. Berat badannya memang sulit untuk turun, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena genetis juga. Ibaratnya, Kyungsoo akan hanya akan mengalami penurunan berat badan sebesar dua ons dalam waktu seminggu, dan akan naik dua kilogram dalam waktu semalam. Itu sempat membuat Kyungsoo frustasi.

Timbangan berat badan menjadi hal yang wajib dia periksa tiap bangun tidur maupun akan pergi tidur. Belum ada perubahan, dan Kyungsoo sempat kesal akan hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, dia masih sama, meminum susu ketika pagi dan membawa bekal berisi salad untuk makan siangnya. Beberapa hari ini dia juga memilih untuk makan siang di kelas, hanya untuk menghindari agar dirinya tidak tergoda dengan makanan-makanan yang ada di kantin sekolahnya. Iya, benar. Do Kyungsoo orang yang mudah tergoda dengan makanan.

Siang itu dia memilih untuk melakukan hal yang serupa. Lagipula di awal bulan Januari begitu cuaca masih sangat dingin dan itu juga menjadi alasan Kyungsoo untuk bertahan di kelasnya. Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya, karena lelaki berparas cantik itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi. Dia mulai membuka kotak bekalnya, dan mengeluarkan sebotol _yoghurt_ dari sana.

Tiba-tiba, " _Hey._ "

 _Jongin._ Datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar di tangannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan kemudian membalik kursi yang ada di depan milik Kyungsoo hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Makan siang," Jongin mengamati isi kotak makanan Kyungsoo dan membuka miliknya, "sepertinya punyamu jauh berbeda dengan milikku. Lihat, _bibimbap,_ ada ayam, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan aku membawa susu untuk minum. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku makan punyaku saja."

" _Nope._ Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya. Mau membaginya menjadi dua? Aku membagi punyaku, dan aku juga makan punyamu," dia tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar, "bagaimana, hm?"

" _O-okay._ "

Kyungsoo ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin, karena sudah hampir seminggu Kyungsoo tidak makan makanan seperti itu, dia kembali menjadi _monster._ Bahkan, mungkin, dia menghabiskan dua per tiga dari makanan Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin menghabiskan makanannya. Penyesalannya belum datang, karena dia masih bisa menikmati dan melihat Jongin dengan cerianya membicarakan apapun yang menarik baginya. Hingga, semuanya berubah ketika beberapa hari setelahnya.

-.o0o.-

Lelaki itu menggulirkan badannya di ranjang dengan tangan yang memeluk perutnya sendiri. Dalam waktu sekitar enam hari, bukannya dia mengurangi berat badan, dia malah menambahnya lebih dari dua kilogram. Dia menyadari ketika pola makan _monster_ nya kembali, dan bahkan menjadi _giga monster_ setelah Jongin dengan rutin ke kelasnya dan membawa makanan-makanan dengan porsi ekstra. Dia berdalih jika ingin menghargai Jongin yang sudah membawakannya makanan, tapi dalih hanyalah dalih. Karena Kyungsoo juga menyukai apa yang dibawa oleh lelaki tersebut.

Dia memutuskan untuk memulai diet ketatnya lagi. Dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, sarapan hanya dengan susu, makan siang dengan banyak sayur atau buah, dan menghilangkan makan malam dari kamusnya. Tapi kali ini, dia memilih untuk menghindari Jongin—lebih tepatnya menghindari makanan Jongin. Tunggu, ada alasan lain. Sekarang pipi Kyungsoo semakin membulat—terbukti dari Baekhyun yang semakin sering untuk menarik pipinya kuat-kuat. Dan itu membuatnya tidak percaya diri untuk bertemu dengan Jongin.

Di suatu siang, Kyungsoo segera melarikan dirinya di ruang musik dimana dia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun untuk berlatih. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku dimana menjadi bangku untuk piano yang ada disana. Dengan sebuah kotak bekal yang berisi—lagi-lagi—sayuran dan beberapa buah, serta sekotak _yoghurt._ Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Di dalam otaknya berkecamuk. Dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan bertanya mengapa menjadi tipe ideal Jongin sangatlah sulit. Memang, Luhan sedikit mendekati _perfect—_ menurut Kyungsoo, sedangkan dirinya? Untuk tidak menjadi bulat saja perjuangannya sangat besar.

Perutnya berbunyi. Tentu saja, dengan makan buah dan sayur tidak membuatnya kenyang. Apalagi dengan porsi _monster_ yang selama ini dia lakukan, tentu memakan beberapa kalori hanya akan membuat perutnya berteriak. Baekhyun berulang kali mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. _Ah,_ sahabatnya itu khawatir. Baekhyun selalu mengatakan jika Kyungsoo bisa melakukan diet dengan cara yang lebih sehat, tapi Kyungsoo selalu beralasan jika dia ingin cara yang cepat. Jika sudah begitu, Baekhyun hanya akan mengatakan bahwa semakin hari Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bodoh saja.

Tak beberapa lama bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menghabiskan _yoghurt_ nya sembari berjalan menuju kelas. Beberapa siswa disana berlarian hanya untuk menghindari keterlambatan, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia hanya berjalan sembari menyesap minumannya. Dia sedang malas untuk berlari cepat-cepat, atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya, dia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu. Suara yang paling dikenalnya. Suara tersebut terdengar sekitar 20 meter di belakang dari tempatnya dia berdiri saat ini. Dia ingin berlari, tapi dia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup besar. Dia hanya bisa berjalan dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menoleh dan melihat Jongin saat itu juga. Kyungsoo meneruskan langkahnya dan berbelok ke lorong dimana kelasnya berada.

 _Aha! Tuhan menyayangiku!_ Batin Kyungsoo ketika melihat gurunya yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas melambai ke arahnya. Kyungsoo segera membuang kotak _yoghurt_ nya dan membungkuk sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia sempat mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti tidak jauh di belakangnya, tapi dengan santai dia tidak memperdulikan orang tersebut dan memilih untuk segera duduk di bangkunya bersama Baekhyun.

Selama pelajaran dimulai, berkali-kali Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, karena perut Kyungsoo yang selalu berbunyi. Wajah Baekhyun yang semula biasa sekarang berubah kesal. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tahu jika akan mendapat ocehan dari sahabatnya itu nanti ketika pelajaran telah usai.

Akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk membuat dirinya lapar daripada harus menghadapi kenyataan jika berat badannya naik. Apalagi dia bukan orang yang bisa berolahraga, tentu akan membuatnya semakin sulit. Kebiasaan tidur berjam-jam juga menjadi salah satu penyebab mengapa badan Kyungsoo menjadi bulat seperti itu.

"Jongin mencarimu sepanjang jam istirahat." ucap Baekhyun yang memasukkan semua bukunya ketika jam pulang tiba.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi." jawab Kyungsoo yang menaruh kepala di meja penuh buku itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kau menghindarinya sekarang?"

"Hmm,"

"Atas dasar apa?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan memberikan tampang tidak berdosa pada Baekhyun, "Tidak ada _._ "

"Bohong," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "aku tahu siapa dirimu. Ayo, katakan padaku."

"Hmm… Baek, apa aku lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya? Kau harus jujur padaku!" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah berusaha diet tapi badanku malah melebar—bagaimana Jongin bisa menyukaiku kalau aku begini?" keluhnya.

"Apa motivasimu sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Luhan. Lihat badan Luhan!" Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya dengan semangat, "Badan Luhan sangat bagus dan aku tidak ada bedanya dengan penguin—pantas jika Jongin memanggilku dengan sebutan _PenguinSoo._ " gumamnya kesal.

"Lakukan dengan hal yang lebih sehat, Soo. Lihat kau sekarang. Kau pucat. Kau bisa sakit kalau begini ceritanya!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hish! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai mengemasi barangnya tersebut, "Terserah kau saja. _Ah!_ " Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, "Jongin mencarimu karena dia ingin mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunnya empat hari lagi. Dia ingin mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Karena dia tahu kau sangat jarang membuka ponselmu sendiri." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku pulang dulu. Chanyeol sudah menungguku di depan."

-.o0o.-

Selama empat hari setelahnya, Kyungsoo berhasil menghindari Jongin. Iya, karena dia hanya di rumah dengan badan yang demam dan hidung yang memerah. Di musim dingin begini dia hanya bisa mengurung dirinya di balik selimut dan sesekali bersin. Sudah menjadi tradisi jika sudah musim dingin dan apalagi, Kyungsoo tidak banyak makan—itu membuatnya lebih parah. Ibunya sudah mengomel dari pagi, ke siang, ke malam, bahkan hingga pagi lagi sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mempertanyakan apakah dirinya benar-benar anak ibunya atau bukan.

Hari itu ulang tahun Jongin. Kyungsoo tentu sangat ingat, karena jarak hari ulang tahun mereka yang hanya berselisih dua hari—Kyungsoo dua hari lebih awal. Dia tentu masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Jongin mengundang dirinya di acara ulang tahunnya di rumah. Kata Baekhyun tidak akan pesta dan semacamnya. Hanya menonton film dan makan bersama seperti ketika menghabiskan akhir pekan—yang kebetulan itu akhir pekan juga. Kata Baekhyun lagi, Jongin beralasan, jika pada saat ulang tahunnya orang tuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah sehingga dia harus merayakan dengan orang lain—meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun berkata itu hanya sebuah _bluffing_ yang tidak berdasar. Kyungsoo mendengar gelak tawa dari rumah tetangganya tersebut. Dia mengenali suara itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun. Tentu saja dia datang, karena Chanyeol adalah _one of his best—no, the bestest of Jongin's best friends._

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo berdiri—bahkan dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Dia mendongakkan kepala ke arah jendela dan berusaha melihat siapa saja yang datang. Dia melihat Yifan dan Jongdae—tentu, keduanya teman sepak bola Jongin. Ada Sehun, _yup,_ Sehun _partner dance_ Jongin. Ada lagi empat atau lima senior yang seangkatan dengan Jongin—Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengenal mereka. Ada juga Junmyeon—yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Junmyeon si kutu buku itu datang disana. Dan yang terakhir datang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. _Luhan._

"Ah… tentu saja Luhan datang…" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ada dua alasan mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa datang. Pertama, karena sedang sakit. Dan yang kedua, karena dia sudah menyadari bahwa dia, sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi tipe ideal Jongin—dan itu membuat kepercayaan dirinya menguap begitu saja. Iya, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang lemah lembut, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bisa menari, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bisa berolahraga, dan Kyungsoo bukan orang yang memiliki badan bagus. Dia menyadari jika badannya bulat seperti kentang… atau mungkin _kimbap…_ atau mungkin semangka… atau mungkin _hamburger…_ dan bahkan permisalan yang di otak Kyungsoo tetap saja makanan. _Sad. So sad._

Kyungsoo melemparkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang sudah kemana-mana. Badannya yang demam itu sudah mulai berkeringat, matanya yang bulat itu terus berkedip, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu berubah menjadi sebuah kerucut. Dia meratapi mengapa menyukai Jongin menjadi sangat sulit. Memang, dia menyadari bahwa Jongin mendekati _perfect—_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Do Kyungsoo? Si anak berbadan pendek, gemuk, berpipi _chubby_ dan lemah itu? Bukan, bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bersyukur, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Jongin memiliki tipe ideal yang sangat sulit untuk diraih olehnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan badan dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Otaknya masih memikirkan mengapa Jongin mempunyai tipe ideal yang jauh dari dirinya. Dan yang paling parah dia bergumam mengapa dia menyukai seorang Kim Jongin yang sempurna—meskipun hanya sempurna baginya itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul hingga matanya terpejam dan akhirnya tertidur.

-.o0o.-

 _TAK!_

 _TAK!_

 _TAK!_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia sempat melihat jam yang ada di samping lampu tidur dan sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Dia mendengar jendela kamarnya yang tertutup itu dilempari dengan sesuatu. Dengan kepala yang agak berdenyut, Kyungsoo berdiri dan membuka jendela. Ketika jendela itu terbuka, dia menemukan Jongin yang berdiri di balik jendela pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya ketika Jongin melambaikan tangan dan menunjukkan sebuah _sketchbook_ yang berukuran cukup besar dan tebal. Belum sampai Kyungsoo bertanya _apa maksudnya,_ Jongin sudah membuka halaman pertamanya.

 _ **Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo!**_

Dia membuka halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Kata Baekhyun kau sedang sakit. Apa sekarang kau sudah lebih baik?**_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat Jongin menunjukkan tulisan tersebut dengan wajah yang memelas. Setelah itu, Jongin tersenyum sembari membuka halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Kau tahu, aku mencarimu di sekolah dan berharap menemukanmu di kelas.**_

Dia membalik kertas _sketchbook_ nya lagi.

 _ **Ketika aku tidak menemukanmu, aku sangat kecewa.**_

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Tapi setelahnya, dia tersenyum. Karena Jongin berwajah layaknya seorang anak anjing yang terlantar. Sangat menggemaskan. Dan kemudian, Jongin membalik kertasnya lagi.

 _ **Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kau sedang sakit, aku sangat khawatir.**_

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika membaca tulisan tersebut. Dia tidak tahu jika lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya. Tak beberapa lama, Jongin membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _ **Aku ingin menjengukmu, tapi aku sibuk berlatih sepak bola.**_

Jongin membaliknya lagi.

 _ **Dan ketika aku pulang, kau selalu tertidur.**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan perasaan yang bersalah. Entah, dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana rasa bersalahnya itu timbul.

 _ **Kau tertidur seperti anak kecil. Sangat lucu.**_

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika membaca tulisan di kertas yang sudah dibuka Jongin. Dia menatap Jongin kesal. Tapi lelaki itu hanya bisa tertawa sembari membalik halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Kau tahu, aku menyadari sesuatu.**_

Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan alis karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. Hingga akhirnya, Jongin melakukan kegiatannya lagi.

 _ **Selama kau tidak ada di sekolah, aku merindukanmu.**_

Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah. Kemudian, dia membalik bukunya lagi.

 _ **Aku merindukan suaramu.**_

Halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Aku merindukan kehadiranmu di jam makan siang.**_

Halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Aku merindukan bagaimana kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun.**_

Kyungsoo tertawa dan melihat Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya dengan ucapan ' _Aku serius!'_ disana. Hingga lelaki itu membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _ **Intinya, aku merindukanmu.**_

Jongin membalik halamannya lagi.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo! Sudah lebih dari dua tahun aku mengenalmu.**_

Halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Awalnya aku berpikir kau orang yang tidak menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Tapi ternyata aku keliru.**_

Halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Kau sangat menyenangkan, Do Kyungsoo!**_

 _ **Kau sangat bisa membuatku nyaman!**_

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya sudah sangat terbakar. Dia sendiri tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu karena demam atau karena malu.

 _ **Kau bisa membuatku rasa lelahku hilang hanya karena melihatmu pulang sekolah.**_

Jongin membaliknya lagi.

 _ **Itu terdengar cheesy**_ _ **tapi itu benar-benar terjadi!**_

Jongin sempat menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk sebelum membaliknya lagi.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi penghilang rasa lelahku seterusnya?**_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti. Antara tidak mengerti atau mencoba untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri. Dia menatap ke arah Jongin yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terus melakukannya hingga Jongin menampilkan wajah kecewanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengatakan _'Kau tidak mengerti?'_ dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu pergi dari balik jendelanya dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo tidak paham saja. Tak berselang lama, Jongin kembali dengan _sketchbook_ yang berhalaman kosong. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin beberapa kali menghela nafas dan membalikkan kertasnya. Dan tulisan itu membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?**_

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kyungsoo agar mengerti. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. _Kim Jongin confessed to him—_ itu seperti—itu hal yang baginya tidak mungkin terjadi. Hey, di dalam kriteria ideal Jongin tidak ada yang seperti dirinya, _'kan?_ Tapi Jongin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

Setelah menyadarinya, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum itu tidak terlepas dari bibirnya. Apalagi ketika melihat Jongin yang juga melengkungkan bibirnya hingga matanya tertelan oleh sang kelopak. Dan kemudian, Jongin membalik kertasnya.

 _ **DO KYUNGSOO! I LOVE YOU!**_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin berlari dari sana dan pergi entah kemana. Sempat Kyungsoo melihat-lihat kamar Jongin tapi sepertinya lelaki itu keluar dari sana. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat Jongin berlari ke arah rumahnya. Dan ketika menyadari hal tersebut, Kyungsoo—yang entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana—juga berlari turun dari kamarnya.

Ketika dia menuruni tangga, dia menyadari jika rumahnya sedang kosong karena ayah dan ibunya yang pergi ke rumah neneknya lagi. Dan tak beberapa lama, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan semangat, Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan menemukan Jongin yang berdiri disana. Belum sempat Kyungsoo membuka suara, lelaki itu sudah membenamkan Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin. Dia masih saja terdiam dan membiarkan Jongin memeluknya dengan erat. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi, benar-benar diluar dugaan Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin mencium keningnya sebelum melepas dekapannya.

"Badanmu masih demam." ucap Jongin sembari memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Aku sudah lebih baik." jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak.

"Benarkah? Kau harus makan lebih banyak lagi. Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan pipimu ini." ujar Jongin yang sekarang menarik pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai seseorang yang gemuk—"

"HUSH!" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu sembari menarik lelaki itu ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." katanya.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyungsoo menggerutu, "Baekhyun? Kurang ajar…"

" _Nah, nah!_ Jika bukan karena Baekhyun aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau menyukaiku juga. Aku pikir kau menyukai orang seperti Junmyeon atau Yifan," dia menghela nafasnya kesal, "selama ini aku hanya berbohong pada semua orang bahwa aku punya tipe ideal seperti Luhan. Karena aku tidak yakin kau menyukaiku juga. Aku berbohong karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya sebelum Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku juga berbohong untuk pengakuanku baru saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi kau malah jatuh sakit."

"Benarkah? Dan… Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun padamu. Mungkin… dia sudah tahu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Maafkan aku… aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah rencana yang bagus untuk ulang tahunmu, tapi ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukaiku…" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hei, dengar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai dirimu yang berisi begini. Aku menyukai dirimu yang tidak bisa berolahraga. Aku menyukai dirimu yang galaknya setengah mati. Dan aku juga menyukai dirimu yang buruk ketika menari—" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum mengecup kening Kyungsoo lagi, "Jadi, jangan berubah menjadi siapapun. Karena aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini."

" _So cheesy._ " ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah berwajah sangat merah.

"Kau belum tahu aku yang _chessy,_ Soo. Dan kau akan tahu setelah ini. Ah! Sebentar!" Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu disana, "TADAA! Aku punya gelang ini untukmu," dia bergerak dan memakaikannya di pergelangan kiri Kyungsoo, "kau tahu, gelang ini sama dengan milikku. Gelang yang aku percayai membawa keberuntungan untukku jika pertandingan sepak bola tiba. Dan aku berharap, di ulang tahunmu—yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat—ini, kau juga diberi keberuntungan. _Nah,_ " Jongin sudah selesai memakaikan gelang tersebut, "sudah selesai. _Happy birthday, dear._ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan bergerak memeluk lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka, Kim Jongin yang sangat pemilihitu ternyata memilih dirinya. Do Kyungsoo yang tidak ramping, yang tidak bisa berolahraga, yang tidak bisa menari, dan yang tidak bisa lemah lembut. Iya, Kim Jongin yang berulang kali menolak ajakan orang lain untuk berkencan itu memilih dirinya.

-.o0o.-

"Selamat, Jonginnie!"

Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu dari kejauhan. Berkali-kali lelaki itu harus menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekadar menyapa dan membalas jabat tangan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di barisan belakang dari orang-orang disana. Dia menunggu Jongin untuk selesai bertegur sapa dengan _fans-fans_ nya itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika Jongin menjatuhkan bunga-bunga yang diterimanya.

"Ceroboh." gumam Kyungsoo.

Sifat baru yang ditemui Kyungsoo dari kekasihnya adalah ceroboh. Dia sering mengingatkan kekasihnya ini-itu dan bahkan menjaga barang-barang Jongin agar tidak hilang ataupun rusak. Jongin tidak sempurna, tidak seperti yang dia kira sebelumnya. Jongin adalah orang yang manja, mudah panik, ceroboh, dan bahkan pelupa, tapi Kyungsoo merasa senang, karena Jongin menunjukkan semua kekurangannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Beberapa kali badan Kyungsoo terdorong oleh keramaian, tapi dia masih berusaha di tempatnya sembari membawa tas selempang berwarna hitam yang masih ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Lulusnya Kim Jongin tentu menjadi sebuah kehilangan besar bagi sekolahnya. Iya, Jongin, salah satu siswa yang _cukup_ tenar itu akan lulus dan tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti lelaki tersebut. Memang, _the one and only._

Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti kemanapun arah Jongin melangkah. Sesekali dia tertawa karena wajah Jongin sudah menunjukkan salah satu sifatnya, _mudah panik._ Alis lelaki tersebut mulai berkerut seiring dengan langkahnya yang membelah keramaian di aula sekolahnya. Beberapa kali dia berhenti hanya untuk membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Ah, tentu saja sikap ramah lelaki tersebut tidak hilang. Sekarang Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berhenti di tempatnya. Lelaki itu berputar dan sesekali berjinjit untuk mencari. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, baginya melihat Jongin yang terlepas seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan induknya sangat menyenangkan. Hingga tak beberapa lama, tatapan mereka terpaut. Kedua mata Jongin yang semula mengerut, berubah melengkung dan menyempit. Langkah-langkah kaki itu pun dipercepat, hingga berhenti dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku pikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu." ucap Jongin yang sudah dengan nada yang menjurus ke sebuah rengekan.

"Sedari tadi aku disini, Jongin. Jangan berlebihan."

"Tapi kau begitu kecil—mencarimu saja sangat sulit karena kau seperti ditelan keramaian," dia menyerahkan bunga-bunganya pada Kyungsoo dan melepas jaket almamaternya, "aku ingin pulang sekarang. Astaga, aku lapar."

Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan tas selempangnya pada Jongin dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu memakainya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menyeka keringat di pelipis lelaki yang sedari tadi merengek, menggerutu, dan mengeluh itu. Dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin menggantungkan jaket almamater di tas selempangnya secara sembarangan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika dalam keadaan yang sangat ramai begitu.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Jongin seraya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas dari bunga-bunga miliknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan berusaha keluar dari ramainya upacara kelulusan tersebut. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di acara resmi seperti itu. Lagipula, gilirannya untuk berpidato sudah selesai. _Ah,_ Jongin terpilih menjadi salah satu perwakilannya. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu atas dasar alasan apa. Dia bilang dia lulus dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu bagus; _biasa saja,_ tapi Kyungsoo berkali-kali meyakinkan jika Jongin berhasil di dunia non-akademisnya.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari aula dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat keringat Jongin benar-benar merembes di seragam sekolahnya. Dengan santai mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang masih dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo meihat orang-orang disana berbisik. Tentu saja, siapa Do Kyungsoo? Mereka masih meragukan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Kim Jongin, lelaki yang berulang kali menerima ajakan berkencan itu mau bersamanya.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka." gumam Jongin dengan genggaman tangan yang tiba-tiba mengerat.

"Tapi mereka membicarakanku terus-menerus. Aku tahu banyak diantara mereka ingin berkencan denganmu, tapi… apa aku benar-benar jauh dari kata pantas?"

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya dan menarik Kyungsoo ke sebuah bangku yang ada di salah satu lorong sekolahnya, "Dengar," dia memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo, "kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu siapa kau dan apa yang cocok untukku. Persetan dengan tipe ideal atau apapun yang dulu pernah aku katakan—kau tahu aku dulu berbohong, Soo. Kau," Jongin mengacak-acak rambut lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu, "tetap menjadi pilihanku. Tidak usah meragukan dirimu. Mengerti?"

Dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa dia, orang yang jauh dari tipe ideal yang dulu sering Jongin katakan itu, berhasil menjadi pilihan Jongin. Sekali lagi dia juga meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Jongin menerima dirinya yang serba kekurangan itu. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa malu dengan usahanya yang mencoba untuk menjadi tipe ideal Jongin—dulu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Jongin menyukai dia apa adanya. Tanpa harus mengubah dirinya sendiri. Dia tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang galak, Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berlari maupun menari, dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki berat badan yang agak berlebih. Kyungsoo sering mengeluhkan semuanya, tapi Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya lebih memahami dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum dia merasakan ada sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening miliknya.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _ **END.**_


End file.
